


Everything's Changed

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Chris is a friend, Danny and Ethan are awesome, F/M, Frottage, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Isaac returns to Beacon Hills, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Sciassc, Scott never forgave Isaac, all the kids love Isaac, scott has a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after Isaac had left Beacon Hills he returns to find that Scott has seemingly moved on. At first he doesn't feel he has the right to approach Scott so he avoids him. That is, until someone finally talks some sense into him. But Scott wants nothing to do with him and Isaac doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Changed

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first of tumblr prompts! It was real fun to write this and I had a blast. I'm taking prompts if you want to hit me up on http://duncallski.tumblr.com/

The scent that had always been associated with Beacon Hills had never changed in the eight years Isaac Lahey had been away. It still held that forest smell of pine and aged leaves with a hint of salt that managed to make it’s way that far inland. It wasn’t enough to make people think the ocean was right there on the coast but close enough that if you turned your head the right way, you could catch it. Of course, being a werewolf helped just a little in Isaac’s case. He wasn’t sure why he had thought he would ever forget Beacon Hills. It was his home no matter what horrible things had happened here. The freezer was forever in his mind and even though he no longer feared it, Isaac could never forget what it felt like to be trapped. He had ran after Allison’s death. It was probably a cowardly thing to do but Isaac felt as though he had no other option because it seemed like the world had been closing in on him back then. 

Chris Argent’s offer to go to France had been a blessing in disguise. Isaac had taken the out that had been given to him and left without an explanation. He didn’t care that he was cutting ties with someone that had taken him in when he nowhere else to go and that he probably had broken whatever bond had been between him and Scott. Isaac just wanted to escape and had been given a chance. That year had not been his best and Isaac had just about lost everyone that had ever meant anything to him. He tried to not use that as an excuse but Isaac just needed to get away from the craziness that had been Beacon Hills for a bit. 

And somehow that bit had turned into eight years. Isaac had cut ties with people who would probably have died for him because they had thought he’d been worth a damn. It had been hard to just walk away from people were who family, but Isaac had always felt he’d had done the right thing by staying in France. Isaac had done well in France. He had stayed in high school and had no problem learning another language. Isaac was just lucky that no questions were really asked about his background. It was like a clean slate had been given to Isaac and he had held onto it tightly. It was a wonder that he even came back to Beacon Hills at all. 

Recently, Isaac had been ridden with guilt. He didn’t understand where the emotion had come from; just that it nagged him in the back of his head while he tried to operate his own vet practice back in France. He had warred with himself for months and finally made the decision to come back home. He had no pack back in France, he’d been an omega and managed to survive just fine. The feeling of having a pack that actually never left him. Isaac still remembered what it had been like to have people who actually cared and looked out for you. He had pushed that small feeling back for as long as possible before he gave in and found himself selling his practice and moving back to Beacon Hills. He had enough money to see him through until he could find steady work. 

Isaac felt as prepared as he could to step back into Beacon Hills. He honestly didn’t know what to expect because he hadn’t been keeping track of everyone. He had cut all the ties and never asked Chris for any information when the man randomly checked up on him. If Chris had noticed that Isaac was distancing himself from Beacon Hills, he never mentioned it. Isaac was grateful for that because he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to explain his reasoning in words. The feelings that had been jumbled in his chest and head had taken forever to detangle and settle to the point where Isaac felt he could breathe. That was, until the guilt started to eat at him. Isaac hadn’t been able to live with himself any longer and knew he had to try to make amends. He knew he probably wasn’t welcomed back in Beacon Hills and he could only hide for so long before someone who knew his scent would realize he was back. 

He idly wondered if anyone from the old pack would approach him or they would wait for him. Moving back to Beacon Hills was large step but it wasn’t the most important one Isaac would be taking. He had to start somewhere with his apologies and he didn’t know where. Isaac desperately wanted to start with Scott but he wasn’t sure if he was ready. He wasn’t sure what kind of welcome he would receive. It had Isaac hesitating but he knew it would be a few days before he had his studio apartment settled. He made sure to check that it had nothing to do with the Hale name because while he wasn’t exactly hiding, he didn’t want to associate with Derek just yet. 

Even after moving to France and attempting to put the past behind him, Isaac couldn’t forgive Derek kicking him out of the one place he could actually call home. It had been the first time in a long while that Isaac had felt safe. He didn’t have to fear for his life or whether or not his actions would garner him a trip to the freezer. Sure Derek kicking him out had given him the one and only place he had ever truly called home. The McCall’s were angels, Scott especially because he didn’t hesitate to say yes to Isaac. To this day Isaac wasn’t sure what kind of magic Scott had worked on Melissa but he had been thankful for it. 

It had felt wrong leaving the McCall’s without so much as a goodbye but Isaac had needed a clean break and saying goodbyes would have only delayed him. He would have lingered until he would have stayed in Beacon Hills and lived his life a different way. There had been times when he thought about how it could have been if he had just stayed. He had never allowed himself to dwell on it for too long because Isaac knew he would have talked himself into wanting something he knew never would have happened. He wasn’t sure how Scott had felt about him and there had been times Isaac had been sure that something had been growing between him and Scott but before it could be nourished and evolve, Isaac had split. It was a shitty thing to do but Isaac had felt too pressured and needed a way out. He took what had been gifted him and never looked back. He couldn’t bear to. Isaac had known if he dwelled on what ifs that he would be guilt ridden. 

Not that it helped any to just stow everything away into the back of his mind. Isaac had always thought he would stay in France. He loved it there but the need to return back to Beacon Hills had been too much for even him. It left him standing in the middle of an empty studio apartment on the edge of town. It was close enough for him to shop but far enough away that he had some privacy. He didn't know how he would approach Scott. The thought had crossed his mind to call Scott but he knew it would be an unwelcome gesture. He would probably just leave it to fate for the most part. It would be better if he just ran into Scott than seek him out. 

It would take Isaac all weekend to sort out apartment because he was specific about where he wanted things. He was his own man and that was a freedom he never thought he would live to see. He liked to think that Camden and his mom were happy for him even though he was what was considered a monster. Isaac had never seen himself as such. He had embraced what he was and enjoyed the power and sense of self that being a werewolf gave him. The mindless labor would at least keep his mind occupied while he tried to set up everything like it had been back in France. Isaac was nervous, he didn’t know what to expect and it had him on edge. 

\--  
The grocery store down on Fifth had changed and really Isaac should have expected that. Nothing could remain the same because time had a habit of changing the world. He shouldn't have expected Beacon Hills to be excluded from the rest of the planet. There was the small comfort that the aisles still had their homemade signs. It wasn't much but it was nice. Isaac took a deep breath and continued down the aisle. So far he hadn't run into anyone he knew. It had been two weeks since he moved back to Beacon hills and he had half expected to have at least seen someone he knew.

Isaac wasn't sure that he was really just yet. Sure he had been here a couple of weeks but that didn't mean he wanted to face anyone. He pushed the thoughts and took a look at the organic cereals. As a werewolf he could smell how tainted some food was and had to resort to eating fresh and organic food. It was a huge lifestyle change but Isaac didn't mind it all that much. He preferred the fresh taste of fruit compared to the packaged stuff. It was expensive but Isaac could afford it. He missed the small markets in France that buzzed with life. He had enjoyed the crowds and bargaining with the patrons.

It had become a staple in his life and he had to wonder if there was a farmers market nearby. Isaac would definitely prefer to buy local instead of a grocery store. He did entertain the thought of growing his own garden. Isaac knew it was hard work but he felt like it was something that would help him. A garden was something he could care for and use to relax. Fall was around the corner but Isaac could plan and have a fence built before spring. Excitement washed over Isaac because he had at least another goal while he was back in Beacon Hills.

"You should date my daddy." A matter of fact little voice sounded from behind him.

Isaac turned around and looked down to see a little boy no more than five years old. His dark hair was curly and framed his face. His eyes were what knocked the breath out of Isaac. With his brown eyes, dark skin, and nose, there was no mistaking just whom his father was.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be a good idea." Isaac responded. He couldn't lie because the little boy was a werewolf and would be able to pick up on that instantly. 

"Why not?" He asked, cocking his head like he was attempting to solve a problem. 

"Your daddy doesn't like me very much." Isaac answered simply. He glanced around for a sign of Scott but he wasn't there. His scent wasn't detectable but there was another familiar scent that Isaac knew too well.

“You know him.” The little boy said sagely as if he had known all along. “Then you can go straight to dating! You won’t have to get to know each other!”  
“No, I’m afraid that’s not...we haven’t seen each other in a long time.” Isaac said, hoping his words would deter the determined boy. He waited as he held his breath for his answer. It seemed he was taking his time to think on the matter and Isaac was holding onto that small speck of hope that he would just move on and find someone else for Scott. 

“So? You can still get to know one another,” he said firmly. His lower lip was jutted out as he set his jaw. The kid was the epitome of stubborn and Isaac wasn’t just how he was going to out of this one. 

“Max! Where are you?” That voice had Isaac freezing because it wasn’t Scott’s. It was Derek’s and if Derek caught him here then his peace and quiet was over. 

The relief on his face and the huge smile were the first things Isaac had noticed when Derek spotted Max. He took the opportunity to slip away from the child and back off to the end of the aisle and just watch. He knew Derek would catch his scent but if Isaac had any luck, Derek wouldn’t approach him. It was a cowardly thing to do but Isaac had never liked confrontation, even as a werewolf he tended to avoid it. He wanted to be able to seek the pack out on his own time and only when he was ready to face them. Isaac watched quietly as Derek fretted over Max, checking over him and sniffing for any injuries. 

“What did I tell you about leaving me? You can’t run off like that.” Derek scolded, or at least tried to. There was no bite to his tone as he ran a large hand through the boy’s curly hair. 

“That I could end up getting kidnapped and it would drive Daddy absolutely crazy because he would tear up the town and Uncle Stiles would go magically ba-ba-lliss-tic.” The boy responded matter of factly as if he had heard this particular speech a thousand times. If Stiles was helping with him, Isaac could see where his mischief came from. 

“That’s right. Who were you talking to?” Derek frowned. It seemed he had caught Isaac’s scent but couldn’t place exactly who it was. Isaac felt the tension leave his body because it had been eight years since Derek had scented him and it was no wonder he wouldn’t remember because Isaac just wasn’t that important. 

“A wolf! He’s perfect for Daddy but he said Daddy wouldn’t like him very much but I know better!” Max said brightly, his smile lighting up the aisle. Isaac’s chest ached at that smile. It was too familiar and hit him where it hurt. He had missed that smile for eight years and to see on a child’s face wasn’t fair. He had wanted to see it on Scott’s face. 

“A wolf? Are you sure?” Derek growled, sniffing the air and trying to pinpoint Isaac’s location. Isaac knew he should leave but his groceries were right there and he wanted to eat tonight. Fast food was out of the question because Isaac couldn’t stomach it anymore. 

“He had curly hair! It was curlier than mine! And it was yellow! He had pretty eyes too! They were a pretty blue!” Max spoke excitedly. It was cute, Isaac supposed, that Scott’s son seemed to take a liking to him even though they had spoken briefly. 

“Max, did he give you a name?” Derek was still on high alert and was still crouched down on the floor at the boy’s height. Isaac would be lucky if they left anytime soon but he had to stay. 

“No! I forgot to give mine! He’ll think I’m rude. Aunt Liddy will be so mad!” There were tears in his eyes at the idea of upsetting his aunt. Isaac didn’t take long to realize who Aunt Liddy was. It probably was difficult for any child under the age of eight to say Lydia’s name. 

"He won't think you're rude. C'mon, I will get you some ice cream down the road while we have a chat about telling strangers to date your dad." Derek's smile was so open it shocked Isaac. He had never seen Derek smile so openly before and it caught him off guard. He wondered what had happened in the eight years he had been gone to change someone so much.

When he was sure that Max and Derek were gone, Isaac grabbed his cart and threw cereal in it. He needed to get home and lock himself up because he had not been expecting to run into someone he had known so soon. Checking out had been a blur and he knew the cashier thought him rude but Isaac didn't care. The need to get home and feel safe overwhelmed him. He needed to be secure again so he could breathe and reevaluate his plan.

The fact Derek smiled so easily had thrown Isaac for a loop. The older man had never smiled when Isaac had lived with him. Even Cora only got a small, grim smile from him. Isaac wondered what had changed Derek so drastically that he would smile so easily. And when did Scott start trusting Derek enough to leave his kid with him? The question stumped him because Isaac had never thought Derek would ever grow as a person. No one had ever been able to get close to the Hale and to see a little boy cling to him like he was the best had blown Isaac’s mind. He wasn’t sure if he was even in his own reality anymore. 

Putting the groceries away proved to be an easy task since it helped Isaac clear his mind. He couldn’t allow himself to stumble over the change in Derek. He was sure that soon enough he would be would be getting some answers to the questions that kept piling into his head. He rubbed his temples as he tried to rein everything in once again. Isaac hated drowning in his own mind when he was left alone. Back in France he always had someone to fill up the silence that threatened to overwhelm him sometimes. Here in Beacon Hills, he was alone and the T.V. could never replace a live person. He thought about a radio and playing music. Isaac always liked Jazz since his mother used to play it for him before she passed. Maybe now it could help him since he really had no one right now. Isaac could have someone if he would just man up and speak to Scott. 

Scott was a forgiving person. Isaac knew that deep down and Derek watching Max was certainly all the proof he needed if he hadn’t already known that. Isaac felt his chest tighten as he realized he had walked away from that. He had never looked back when he first left for France with Chris. He’d come to terms with the fact that he needed space and time to himself because what they had dealt with was a lot of shit. Scott had been used to it because of Jackson and the whole kanima situation but Isaac had never lost someone in front of him like Allison. Isaac didn’t know how he could explain that to Scott and expect some sort of compassion. Isaac had never been good words, especially around Scott. It had been to get words to come out of his mouth around Scott because the other werewolf made him nervous. It had been a crush, one that if his father had ever found out about he would have been beaten for. Isaac hadn’t fallen for Scott at first sight, no. It had been the night Scott had taken him in without question. That night hadn’t been Isaac’s best or worst but somehow Scott had been able to turn it around. 

The few months that Isaac had stayed with Scott had been heaven. The first week he had been on edge and waited for Mrs. McCall to kick him out for any reason. After it was apparent that he wasn’t going to anywhere and that he was part of the family. It had been hard to let go of the conditioning of his father and Isaac had hated seeing the sad look in Melissa’s when he had flinched away from her. It had taken a month for Isaac to learn that he wouldn’t be placed in a freezer. And even longer to realize that it was the house that had him on edge. Derek’s loft had been spacious and there were no walls to make Isaac feel unsafe. With help from Scott and Melissa, Isaac had been able to push past his fear. There were times he still had a small pang of fear rise up in him when he was in a home. It wasn’t much but it was enough to put Isaac on edge. It was one of the reasons he had chosen this particular apartment. The spread was wide open and there were hardly any walls. He liked the open space and slept much better because of it. 

It would take a hell of a lot of courage to approach Scott whenever he was ready. Isaac wasn’t sure why he thought he needed to come back now. He was convinced that Scott wouldn’t remember him or at least wouldn’t recognize him. He had grown a little and filled out finally into his lanky frame but he wasn’t quite that built. Isaac was comfortable with his body just the way it was. His hair was shorter but still held its curl where he spiked it up in the front. There was nothing that could be done about his curls, he had tried shaving his head to get rid of them but they only continued to grow back. Isaac gave up and tried to at least keep them tame. He had never been vain about his physical looks, only with what he wore. He knew Stiles had hated his fashion sense but Isaac found the clothing he wore comfortable. There was just something about a scarf that always made him feel safe. 

He couldn’t continue to think on the past like this. Isaac was sure he would drive himself crazy if he did. Eventually he would gather the courage to approach Scott and his pack and speak to him. They had fought together once and Isaac had that weird thing with Scott. They hadn’t admitted they liked each other but kept dancing around the subject like they were afraid they would lose the other. Allison had been a close friend to Isaac, almost like a family member. He knew her and Scott had a thing, who hadn’t? But it seemed they had settled into that space of comfortable as friends. There was no reason for Isaac to have been jealous of them. Their relationship had been much like the one Isaac had with Allison. He wondered if she had ever teased Scott about making a move on him. Allison had made plenty of remarks that Isaac could have never missed about how he needed to man up and snatch Scott up before someone else did. 

It seemed like he was eight years too late for that. If Scott had a kid there had to be a mom involved somewhere. It left a thousand questions burning in Isaac’s head because he had been so sure that they would have been a long term thing if they had gotten past their awkwardness. Allison had tried to push them but they hadn't been ready and when she had died, Isaac had seen just how much her death affected him. He couldn't stay around when Scott was grieving. It was a shitty excuse but it was all Isaac had. He didn't know how to deal with the pain back then and took the first chance he got to get out.

He could have asked Chris for updates about Scott when he had gone back to the states to deal with Kate. The request had been there on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. He wasn’t sure if he had a right to ask and before he knew it, Chris was gone. It left Isaac alone in France but he knew how to take care of himself and the hunters avoided him since they knew he ran with Chris. No one would dare mess with the charge of an Argent. Isaac was pretty much innocent which helped as well because there was a code at least. He may be an Omega, but Isaac had always had self control thanks to his father and Derek. They had taught him how to clamp down on his temper and keep it in check so he wouldn’t lose it and attack someone. 

The familiar sound of his cell pulled Isaac from his deep thoughts. He had only one guess as to who it was calling him and it wasn't Scott. Chris Argent was the only person in Beacon Hills that had his number. If it hadn't been for the fact that Chris helped Isaac he would have ignored the call. Isaac wasn’t very sociable just as he’d been years ago. If it weren’t for Chris he’d probably be a hermit somewhere. Isaac had never been sociable, his father had made sure of that when he was still under the man’s roof.

“Chris.” Isaac said when he answered the phone. He had almost waited too long but he knew it would only bring the man to his doorstep. 

“Isaac, you didn’t tell me you’d be moving back.” Chris didn’t sound surprised but his voice held that world weariness that he always carried after Allison’s death. Isaac frowned, hating that he had put it there. 

“It was a last minute decision. I wasn’t aware you were still my babysitter.” Isaac couldn’t help the dig but he was already irritated and having this discussion with Chris was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t want the world to close in on him like it had when Allison had died. Isaac was great at avoidance but Chris was stubborn. 

“No, but you were my charge for a bit, Isaac. Despite what you think, I do care for you.” Chris’ tone was still weary but it seemed he perked up at the idea of meeting up with Isaac. He couldn’t really deny Chris because then Isaac would feel like a jackass. It had been too long since they’d seen each other and Isaac thought maybe he could use a friendly face right about now. 

“Where do you want to meet up at?” Isaac resigned himself to his fate. He couldn’t just blow Chris off and it would be nice to establish some sort of routine because he knew Chris would want to meet up regularly. It would get Isaac out of the house and keep him from going crazy and becoming a shut in. The good thing about being a werewolf was that cats hated him so he couldn’t become a crazy cat person. That was a relief. 

“The cafe by Deaton’s is still in business. I trust you know where it is?” 

“Yeah. I can be there in half an hour.” Isaac said before he heard the line go dead. It was typical of Chris to hang up once plans had been confirmed. He placed the phone in his pocket before grabbing a jacket and heading out. It wouldn’t take long to get to the small cafe and hopefully Scott wasn’t working for Deaton because Isaac didn’t want to deal with that situation at all. 

~*~  
It was a warm fall day, probably one of the last Beacon Hills would have before the colder weather set in and everyone would freeze their ass off. Even the breeze from the ocean held a certain coldness that hadn’t been there a week ago. Isaac realized sadly that he would have to turn the heat on in his apartment soon. It probably wouldn’t snow much; there would more than likely be a light dusting if that this season. Isaac was used to the harsh winters of the French mountains and knew he would more likely miss being holed up with the wood stove. He loved the fireplace that had dominated his small cottage and Isaac had tried to find a replication of it. He’d come close to the apartment he was in now. He had a stack of books that would last him all winter because Isaac had saved money and had a nice stash to last him all winter. 

He needed air every once in a while and had decided a walk could probably improve his move. The meeting with Chris a few days hadn’t gone as well as he had hoped and Isaac had felt down. Chris had encouraged him to reach out to Scott and speak to him about the fact he was back for the long run. Isaac hadn’t felt comfortable and relayed that to the hunter. Chris hadn’t been impressed with Isaac’s answer and they almost had it out in the middle of the cafe. Isaac had just shaken his head and walked away after paying his bill. He knew Chris was in the right but Isaac still wasn’t sure if he should even ready. It was a mess and he just didn’t know what he should do. Years ago the answer had been running but he didn’t want to take that road again. He was back in Beacon Hills to stay but it was hard to establish a life when he didn’t know what he even wanted to do. 

Isaac had time to figure his life out. He knew his main goal was to be back in Scott’s life if Scott would allow him. He couldn’t even think on the fact that Scott would reject him. Isaac banked on their bond and knew it was a stretch but he needed that small sliver that still dwelled in his chest. He was going to hold onto it with both hands.

The walk was helping him calm his nerves. His talk with Chris had opened his eyes to a few things but Isaac would do them in his own time. Isaac wasn't a person who made his move before he was ready. It didn't matter if Scott already knew he was here. It might be a good idea to stay away if he did and let him calm down.

The walk was improving Isaac's mood. He felt more at ease as he thought out his actions more carefully. Isaac really wanted to have himself grounded because it wasn’t only Scott he would have to talk to. There was a son involved now and there was probably a wife or girlfriend around. That thought had hurt but it was out of his hands. Isaac had chosen to leave. He couldn’t be jealous of the woman who had clearly won Scott over enough to have a child with. If he could still have a small place in Scott’s life, Isaac would take it. He’d work for it if he had to because no matter how he looked at it, Isaac had left Scott in the wake of a friend’s death. 

“There you are again, mister!” A bright, cheerful voice brought Isaac out of his thoughts. He glanced down to see Max staring up at him curiously. He had a wide smile on his lips and Isaac definitely wasn’t ready to deal with him. 

“Yes, and here you are. Where are your parents?” Isaac asked, looking around for Scott. He couldn’t even scent him in the surrounding area so that meant Max had to be with someone else. Isaac didn’t see Derek so it wasn’t unlikely that Derek was here now. Isaac wondered just who was with the kid until he heard a familiar voice calling for Max.

“I’m over here, Uncle Stiles!” He called back, waving his arm for Stiles to come over. Isaac paled when he caught sight of Stiles. He had filled out since Isaac had last seen him and Stiles had lost some of his boyish looks. He was all jagged edges and his hair was different than how Isaac remembered. It was...poofier than when Isaac had seen him and he was thrown for a loop. 

“You! Get away from him!” Stiles growled as he picked up Max and pulled him away from Isaac. The movement hurt but the anger on Stiles’ face was enough to keep him from saying anything. He just shrunk back like he’d been burned and kept his distance while Stiles checked over the little boy. That was a blow Isaac knew he’d never recover from. 

Stiles passed Max off to Lydia when she came up with two little boys who had red hair and moles. It was easy to tell these twins belonged to Lydia and Stiles. They hung behind her as though they were wary of what was going on. This wasn’t how Isaac expected any children of Stiles to act or even Lydia. He smiled sadly as Lydia took Max and walked away, not even sparing Isaac a glance. Isaac knew he should have expected this kind of welcome but he had not been as prepared as he thought. Isaac held back his reaction at the treatment because it was better than to just react.

“How dare you fucking come here!” Stiles hissed once the children were out of earshot. Max kept looking back at Isaac like he couldn’t understand why his uncle was reprimanding him. Isaac felt disheartened about the whole situation and knew that his perspective would be forever changed by this moment. 

“It’s a free country, Stiles. I’m allowed to come back if I want.” Isaac stated listlessly. There was no fight to his tone because he just couldn’t rise to the bait like Stiles wanted him to. Right now he wanted to go home and curl up in front of his fireplace and sleep. He needed to get away but Stiles had him in his sights and there was no way he was going anywhere.   
“You lost that right when you left Beacon Hills. You’re not welcomed here and you better leave. We won’t allow you to stay.” Stiles threat hung unsaid in the air as Isaac flinched again. 

“He’s with me, Stiles. And you don’t own Beacon Hills.” Chris’ steady voice came out from behind Isaac and he couldn’t help but allow the tension to leave his body. “Isaac felt he was ready to come back and I told him it was time to come home. Not that I see how any of it is your business given that Isaac hasn’t made contact yet.”

"He should have known better than to have come back." Stiles barely hid the snarl behind his words.

This was the proof Isaac had needed that he wasn't wanted around. He wouldn't go back to Paris and he wouldn't leave Beacon Hills. Isaac felt he was in the right place and there was no way he would allow Stiles of all people to run him out. Isaac held his tongue because he wouldn’t start a fight with Stiles. He would be the bigger person and allow Stiles to run out of steam while he walked away. It was as simple as that. Isaac would avoid the drama of having Stiles yell at him. It was a win/win in his book when he turned his back and started to walk away; ignoring Stiles’ shouts for him to come back. There were also insults laced with the words but they weren’t really that important. Stiles’ words meant nothing to Isaac. 

This confrontation with Stiles had Isaac thinking that it was time to make his amends. He had come back to Beacon Hills for a reason and he was going to see it through. There was no reason to continue to wallow in self pity and keep avoiding everyone. He had intentions and needed to see them through. It wouldn’t even matter if Scott laughed in his face and didn’t accept his apology. The only thing that mattered was that Isaac would follow through with what he needed to do. This trip had been for him and to help him move on from Scott. Sure, there was still the little part of him that wanted to reach out and hope he could gain a relationship out of this but Isaac didn’t know if that would happen. 

Scott having a kid put a lot of things into perspective for him. If Scott did have a significant other then Isaac would back off. He would be a friend to the pack and nothing more. Isaac had a purpose now and it would hopefully keep him afloat through what he had to man up and do. He needed to reach out to Scott and it wouldn’t matter if Stiles would rat him out or not because Scott was the kind of person who would always listen to someone before judging. Isaac knew that Scott was still that type of man deep down. Scott was someone who hardly changed and fought for what he wanted or believed in. There was no doubt in Isaac’s mind that if he requested a meeting with Scott he would get one. For the time in weeks, Isaac felt better about his future and couldn’t keep the small smile off his face. 

~*~  
Working up the nerve to call Scott had taken some work. Isaac had dialled his number plenty of times only to hang up on him and then bite his nails. It was a process that Isaac didn’t know if he could survive or not. His resolve had shrunk since the meeting with Stiles and he talked himself out of calling Scott every time. It was too easy to hang up when the line was ringing and Isaac felt like a coward. He couldn’t even complete a phone call to Scott before chickening out like a little bitch. It wasn’t like Isaac didn’t know Scott’s address and what time he would be home. It would be much harder to chicken out if Isaac showed up at his doorstep. He would have to face Scott then and try to start making amends. 

It hadn’t been hard to find out where Scott had been living when Chris had been willing to give up the information. It had been in his no nonsense way and with a tone that had expected Isaac to visit in the next few days. Of course Isaac had been planning anyway but Chris would know whether or not he had made it to Scott’s. He had thought about bringing some sort of peace offering, food or something else of the like but decided against because Isaac knew that Scott didn’t care for any of that. He wasn’t a man who had beat around the bush and was direct and hopefully that hadn’t changed in the years he’d been gone. 

Surprisingly enough, Scott lived within walking distance of Isaac’s apartment. It was a blessing in disguise because Isaac was taking his time in walking to Scott’s. He needed the time to situate himself and get his head on straight because he honestly had no excuse for leaving like he did other than he’d been scared out of his mind. He had thought taking a shot of the wolfsbane laced alcohol Chris had given him but Isaac couldn’t bring himself to do it. There were too many bad memories mixed up with alcohol and he knew he’d never touch it. 

Far too soon he found himself in front of Scott’s house. It was normal as far as houses go. It was the literal house with the white picket fence and of course with Isaac’s luck, Scott was in the front yard with Max. They were playing a game of tag, Scott chasing his laughing son. He was growling, not enough to raise suspicion but it was amusing the little boy to no end. Isaac looked around for the other members of Scott’s pack but didn’t see them. This was the first thing to go right since he’d been back in Beacon Hills. 

He felt like a creeper watching Scott and Max play. He couldn’t help but notice the physical changes in Scott. He was more buff than Isaac remembered and he was sporting a goatee. It was startling to see the difference in Scott because he was moving with confidence as he chased Max. He had grown into being an Alpha. There was no hesitation and Isaac could see everything he missed. But it was steadying his heart and making Isaac realize he could have been a part of this. He could be playing right now with Max and Scott; chasing each other around and sneaking kisses when they thought Max wasn’t looking. The need was so deep in Isaac that he couldn’t help the small, sad whimper that left him. 

It was that sound that caught Scott’s attention and had him narrow his focus on Isaac. It was unnerving to have all that attention on himself so Isaac just waved like a God damn idiot, which only seemed to make the frown on Scott’s face deepen. Max had sensed his father’s attention was elsewhere and broke into a smile when he saw Isaac. It wasn’t surprising that the kid broke into a run and tried to reach him. But it seemed Scott was having none of that and scooped his son up only to place him into the house with orders to stay inside. 

Isaac could sense the anger on Scott and knew that this had been a bad idea. Whatever feelings Scott had morphed into anger throughout the years and they were finally surfacing after seeing Isaac after eight years. He had to stand his ground though because Isaac had made it to Scott’s house and he wouldn’t back away until he had spoken with Scott. He could at least then say he had tried when Scott rejected him. 

“I wondered when you were going to show up.” Scott said when he finally approached Isaac. There was no affection in his tone just like Isaac had expected. He knew from the moment Scott had reached him that Scott wasn’t happy to see him. 

“It took me a bit to gather up the willpower.” Isaac answered truthfully. He knew that bullshitting around wasn’t going to get him anywhere with Scott. 

“I see. Well, you’ve seen me, you can go now.” Scott said icily. His expression was cold as stone and Isaac didn’t want to believe that it was directed at him. 

“Please, Scott. I want to talk.” Isaac said, reaching out to touch Scott so he could feel that spark but Scott pulled away. That action hurt more than anything because Scott had never pulled away from him before. The hurt burned slowing in Isaac, spreading from his heart to the other parts of his body. 

“You want to talk after eight years of being absent? You could have contacted me before now, Isaac. But you didn’t and you have no right to come back and try to weasel your way into my life. I don’t mind you staying in Beacon Hills, but stay away from my family.” Scott ordered, his eyes glowing red. Isaac had missed that color but he also knew better than to try and speak to a pissed off Alpha. He only only hung and walked away. 

There was no speaking to Scott since he was as stubborn as they came. At least he had permission to stay in Beacon Hills because that would totally get under Stiles’ skin. It wasn’t a win but it was a small, tiny victory Isaac would take. He lost himself as he walked back to the flat. He couldn’t make his absence up to Scott in any way. There was no going back to how they used to be and he just didn’t know how he would function being this close to Scott and not being able to see him. It felt like his world was crashing down because Isaac was counting on Scott forgiving him. Someone had taken that quality from Scott and Isaac wanted to rip them apart because of it. He had lost his only chance to be near Scott and now he had no one. 

That thought was enough to have him curling onto his bed when he reached home. He pulled the covers over his head and just held onto his pillow because the pain of Scott’s rejection hurt so much more than Isaac thought it would. He had always had a tough exterior but when it came down to it, Isaac was sensitive. He hadn’t felt this vulnerable since his father and the nogitsune and he just wanted to drown everything out. Isaac actually felt the compulsion to touch the alcohol that was in his cabinet. He wanted to forget ever coming to Beacon Hills and meeting with Scott earlier. He wanted the memories to be removed so he could blissfully move on with his life and find a mate who actually wanted him.   
It was a moment of weakness and Isaac clamped down on himself. He wouldn’t turn into his father and drink himself into a blind rage. He couldn’t do that to others or himself. Isaac didn’t want to be the monster people claimed he was and given into desires that he wouldn’t normally consider. He had gone this long without a pack and he could go the rest of his life. But the need for Scott would always be there. He wanted to be in the other’s life again and wanted his attention. Isaac also wanted to be a parental unit to Max. He desired to see the young boy grow up and become a fine werewolf. There was the need to help him through the transformations and hunting alongside him. Isaac wanted that for himself but he would never have it now. He had fucked up hard when he had left and damaged the most selfless person he had known. 

He had done this to Scott and there was no going back now. They would never go back to how they used to be and Isaac was sure that he would wither and die alone now. There would be no more one night stands just to have a warm body next to him. Scott was back in his system after seeing him for only a few minutes. It was that bone crushing rejection that had him curled up now and wallowing. Isaac knew he would never recover from this and would probably never go into town. It was disturbing that one conversation with Scott would reduce him to this but Scott always did have that power of building Isaac up and breaking him down. And now, Isaac was more broken than ever. 

Hours later when he had attempted to pull himself together, Isaac found that a weight had been lifted. He had spoken to Scott and gotten over his anxiety which was a win in his book. He had finally done something after all these years and even if the outcome wasn’t what he wanted, Isaac could still live. Sure, his life wouldn’t be as full without Scott but he at least knew the other was happy. There hadn’t been anyone in Scott’s life and he had to wonder where Max came from. It was information he would never know. He had cut himself off from Scott’s life and there was no going back to how they used to be. There would be no stolen kisses in the dark of Scott’s room and no promises that they would explore what they felt. What remained was Isaac’s broken heart and a shell of a boy who once thought he would have a bright future. 

Isaac needed to get out of the apartment and do something. He would drive himself crazy if he stayed in his home and did nothing. There was a bar that Chris had told him about and none of the pack ever went there. He could go there and people watch if nothing else. Getting drunk wasn’t an option even if he wanted to. Isaac would order a beer to fit in but probably wouldn’t touch it. He got cleaned up and dressed. A scarf was wrapped around his neck, it was one Scott had gotten him years ago for Christmas. Isaac had never been able to throw it away and always kept it on him like it was a special token. 

He left the apartment and walked down to the bar. It was a longer one than the walk to Scott’s. It was fine though since the night wasn’t as chilly as previous ones had been. It was one of those rare warm nights and Isaac sort of loved it. He even smiled as he just walked whatever stress had lingered with him off. He could do this and hopefully one day thinking about Scott wouldn’t hurt. He could come to terms with the discussion that had happened earlier but Isaac wanted to dwell on it for a while longer. He wanted to let it go but found that sometimes he needed to hold onto things. 

There was a corner that was basically abandoned when Isaac entered the bar and he immediately took the space. He scanned the bar just in case there was anyone he knew here but so far, Isaac didn’t recognize anyone and that was good enough for him. He settled into the chair and soon enough a waitress came over and asked him if he wanted something. Isaac wouldn’t order food but he did order some beer just to keep up with appearances. He was there about an hour when two new people waked in the door and Isaac almost bolted. 

Danny and Ethan were holding hands and laughing at each other. They were happy as they found a place to sit and were so engaged in each other that they never noticed Isaac at all. He had thought about slipping out of the bar but Danny and Ethan were sitting right by the exit and Isaac knew that they would notice him then. He was tired of running into all of Scott’s pack already. He just wanted to have a bit of space and go a day without being reminded of what he had given up. 

Some time later when Isaac wasn’t paying attention, Ethan had slipped into the chair opposite of Isaac. It was enough to make Isaac groan and drop his head on the table. He wanted to melt into the table and never return because he remembered Ethan and just how hot tempered he really was. He didn’t look up until Ethan started to laugh. Ethan’s hair was shorter than Isaac remember and there were laugh lines around his mouth. Life in the McCall pack had certainly done him some good. Isaac watched Ethan. The other werewolf was studying him pretty hard and he wondered how harshly he was being judged. 

“You know, I almost didn’t believe it when I heard you were back,” Ethan grinned. “I know you already get an idea of how pissed off Stiles is. The man hasn’t stopped ranting about and how he’s going to hex you.”

“That’s lovely. Hopefully he’ll do the job right and put me out of my misery.” Isaac snorted. 

“You and I both know Stiles won’t do that. He’ll make you suffer before finally killing you.” Ethan was right on the money and Isaac didn’t want to think on that. “But hey, at least you haven’t met the angry baby werewolf yet. Liam will actually tear your throat out.” 

“Liam?” Isaac asked. That was an unfamiliar name and he wondered what the werewolf had to do with Scott. 

“Scott’s Beta. I guess no one has caught you up on our pack dynamic?” Ethan asked, waving Danny over who slid into the chair next to his lover. Isaac immediately caught the change in Danny when he caught his scent. He blinked and wanted to ask but knew it wasn’t his place. Danny was a wolf and Isaac didn’t know what to think about it. 

“No. I’ve only spoken to Chris, Scott, and Stiles. And Max. The kid wants me to date his dad.” Isaac groaned. 

“Well, after you left, we had to deal with a Wendigo and Scott bit this kid to save his life. Liam was falling off the roof of the hospital and Scott had no choice. For the first few weeks, Liam was angry and then we found out he had I.E.D. which was just the topping on the cake.” Ethan explained, there was a fondness to his voice and Isaac knew he’d need to earn this Liam’s respect if he ever decided to approach Scott again. 

“So he hasn’t bitten anyone else?” It sorta hurt to think that Scott another Beta. Isaac had been sure if he had stayed, he would have been by Scott’s side and would have been his Beta. But he couldn’t dwell on the past and he tried to tell himself that. 

“No. Liam’s been it for Scott. Someone else bit Danny to save his life. We’re still not sure who did it but we were grateful anyway.” There was something in Ethan’s eye that told Isaac he damn well who had bitten Danny and that Danny wouldn’t like the answer. The whole time, Danny had been quiet, just like he used to be. He was an observer and would speak when he had something important to say. 

“So, Scott’s been okay? Since I left I mean.” Isaac didn’t want to ask it but the question had been on the tip of tongue since Danny came to the table. 

“He’s had bad days but with the pack, he’s had a hell of a support system. I understand why you left, Isaac. You were scared and felt cornered. You needed to run and when you did, you didn’t feel safe enough to come back. Not everyone understands what you went through, Isaac.” Ethan’s voice was soft and understanding. He wasn’t lying and Isaac felt hope bloom in his chest. There was a member of Scott’s pack willing to accept him. He wasn’t sure if Danny would or not. 

“Isaac, you do what is best for you. But I have a feeling that if you work enough, Scott will forgive you. I’m not saying it’ll be instant, but there is a chance, Isaac. You just need patience, Isaac. You can’t give up so easily.” Danny said wisely. His dark gaze landed on Isaac and wouldn’t leave him. 

“I just need to lick my wounds, especially after seeing Scott today,” Isaac murmured. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He didn’t know what to think about Danny and Ethan approaching him but he appreciated the gesture. 

“You don’t want to rush this, Isaac. You’ve been gone for years and don’t know how things are now. We’ll be happy to help you in any way we can. If you want, we can stop by once a week and just hang out.” Ethan offered with a small smile. 

It was more than Isaac could hope for and he gladly accepted it. They spent the rest of the evening talking and Isaac felt himself laughing. He learned that Danny and Ethan had a child named Luca who was a perfect mix of Ethan and Danny. They had shown him a picture like the proud parents they were. Isaac found felt free for the first time since returning to Beacon Hills and he hoped that he had friends in Danny and Ethan. They weren’t judging him and were willing to get to know him again. Before Isaac knew it, the night had slipped away and he really needed to get back to his home.   
He thanked Danny and Ethan for the night and promised to call them so they could meet up again. He felt lighter as he walked back to his flat. It was somewhat of relief knowing that he could be forgiven by at least someone. They hadn’t really spoken about Scott but there was a rigidness to Danny’s jaw that probably meant that Scott was going to get an earful when Danny saw him again. It was nice to have someone on his side and Isaac felt that he could finally move forward even if Scott didn’t want anything to do with him. The cold fresh air of the night relaxed Isaac even more. He almost wanted to go for a run but it was too late for that and he had to be up early to take of a few things in the morning. He figured it was time to at least find something to do in the town. Sure he had enough money to live off for quite some time but he needed to get out and just do something for a few hours a day. 

The next few days had passed with phone calls and visits from Danny and Ethan. Sometimes their little boy was with them and he had taken a shining to Isaac much like Max had. Isaac felt much more like himself when he had company and he certainly felt much more welcomed back home. His apartment was starting to gather toys from Luca but he didn’t really mind. It was a nice change from the sparse decorations he had littering the house. It also made him bring out the one and only photo he had of himself and Scott. It was nesting on the mantle over the fireplace. 

He looked at it everyday, wishing that he and Scott were that close again. They were on a verge of a relationship before Isaac had bailed on him. It would be hard to gain that level trust back from Scott and from he had heard from Chris, Scott had only started to forgive his father. It wasn’t looking good for Isaac since Scott hadn’t initiated any contact. Isaac had thought with a few days of silence and backing off that Scott would come to him. That bit of information had hit Isaac hard but ever since he started hanging out with Ethan and Danny, it was easier. He was more relaxed around other wolves and his mood improved exponentially. 

Today there was a parade downtown and Luca had asked Isaac to take him. Isaac had readily agreed with no problem. He would pick the kid up in a few hours and enjoy his time out with Luca. Isaac would get to enjoy being around in Beacon Hills around this time of year and having someone to share it was left a warm feeling in Isaac’s stomach. It didn’t really matter that it was a child, Isaac would enjoy himself well enough. He’d get to see all of Beacon Hills without having to worry about Stiles harassing him hopefully. Maybe having Luca with him would deter Stiles giving him shit. 

It was a nice thought as Isaac ran a hand through his hair. Knowing how Stiles hadn’t liked him back in high school, Isaac knew it was a long shot. Stiles would probably have Lydia watch Luca as he was drug off and killed. He wouldn’t put it past Stiles to stab him with a blade laced with wolfsbane. Isaac pushed his thoughts away from the pack emissary. He didn’t want to bring his day down with those thoughts. He decided to clean up a bit and put Luca’s toys into a storage container he’d bought the other day when he had made a trip to the store. It certainly helped him keep the living room a little neater. 

The coffee he had started brewing a few minutes ago was ready and Isaac fixed it up. There was a particular way that Isaac liked his coffee and didn’t order it when he was at a shop. Normally Isaac ordered a hot chocolate, one of the specials that were on for the day. He took a long drink from his favorite mug, one Scott had gotten him years ago. He still held onto it because it was the first thing that Scott had gotten that was Isaac’s. He had been careful with the mug ever since Scott had given it to him. It had never really left Isaac even though there were times he had kept it boxed up and out of sight because he had been too upset to remember how things had been. Everything was pushed into the back of his mind because Isaac didn’t want to be upset when Luca arrived. 

The T.V. was turned on as a distraction. Isaac decided to keep it away from the news because normally it depressed him as well. He put it on a show just to have background noise as he did a little housework. There wasn’t really all that much to do since it was just him but he didn’t want to trip over Luca’s toys either. It was easy for the Mahealani to worm their way into Isaac’s life. It was like this was meant to be and if Isaac only had Ethan and Danny as friends, then he could live with that. It wouldn’t be a bad life at all with Luca in his life. Isaac had never admitted to liking kids when he was younger but as an adult, he was more free around them. 

It was a shame he wasn’t allowed around Max. Isaac knew the kid liked him and he would have loved to hang around him. Scott had made it clear though that Isaac wasn’t allowed around. He could deal with that though. Danny and Ethan were great friends and proved that they had gotten over him leaving. Sure, they hadn’t known Isaac like Scott had but having friends made all the difference. 

A loud knock at his front door had Isaac pausing in his cleaning. He didn’t know who would be knocking because Chris always barged right on in after having his own key made. Isaac dropped the toys in his arms into the container and made his to the door. Nothing had prepared him as he blinked at Scott McCall on the other side. He was stunned and tried to talk but he only ended up stuttering like a complete idiot. The smile that lit up Scott’s face when he had seen Isaac had also thrown off kilter. 

“Scott.” Isaac finally managed to say. “What are you doing here?” 

“I needed to talk to you.” Scott was still smiling as though this were natural. His face was more relaxed than the last time Isaac had seen him and it was like he was excited that Isaac had even opened the door. 

“Well, come in.” Isaac finally said after he realized that Scott wasn’t there to start a fight. He stood off to the side and watched as Scott took in his place. It was surreal to Isaac that Scott was here in his apartment and willingly at that. 

“I came to apologize to you, Isaac.” Scott said as he turned around and studied Isaac like he had the room. There was a heaviness to that gaze and Isaac wasn’t sure exactly what it meant. 

“You don’t really have to.” Isaac’s voice was low as though he was afraid Scott would change his mind and leave. 

“I do. I was hurt and angry. I took it out on you when I shouldn’t have.” Scott explained as he reached out and pulled Isaac to him. He could smell Scott, a mix of earth and chocolate. His forehead was pressed against Isaac’s. The press of flesh was enough to ease Isaac’s nerves. He was more relaxed as he inhaled Scott’s scent. He’d missed it all the years he’d been away and he had never forgotten it. To smell it again was almost heaven to Isaac. 

“It’s fine, Scott.” Isaac whispered. He could feel Scott’s breath hitch on his lips like he hadn’t expected Isaac to say those words. He closed his eyes and just took in everything about Scott being this close to him. It was like he had died and gone to heaven. 

“No, Isaac, it’s really not.” Scott pulled away and stroked Isaac’s cheek. He couldn’t help but lean into the large, warm hand. “I never should have pushed you away.” 

“And I shouldn’t have left like that.” Isaac responded, rolling his eyes. 

Isaac was about to say something when someone else barged into the apartment. Stiles was there, arms crossed and his lips pursed into a frown. “For fuck’s sake just freakin’ kiss already. I can’t fuckin’ look at either of you right now.” 

There was no way Stiles approved of the way Scott was touching him. Isaac could see it in his eyes and how he was attempting to kill him with just a gaze. He turned his attention back to Scott when he heard a gagging noise coming from Stiles and Isaac just pushed his head onto Scott’s shoulder. He didn’t want to deal with Stiles’ jealousy right now when Scott was forgiving him. 

“Are you five, Stiles? Why don’t you go outside.” Scott flashed his red eyes at his emissary and Stiles left in a huff, his hands in the air, muttering about stupid Alphas getting their heart broken again. 

“Alone again.” Scott said grinning. His teeth were white and Isaac was distracted by how wide the smile was. 

Isaac wasn’t ready for the kiss that came next. He hadn’t expected that sort of treatment. His mouth was licked open by Scott, his tongue paving the way. Isaac didn’t waste any time dueling Scott. They played around with each other, Scott pushing Isaac back until he was against the wall. He didn’t think it would escalate this fast but Isaac wasn’t going to question it. His blood was singing in his veins as Scott removed his tongue to nip at Isaac’s lips. 

Scott’s scent was everywhere. It filled Isaac’s nose as he breathed it in deeper. He couldn’t get enough of the mix of earth and rosemary. The combination had Isaac’s head spinning with desire. The need to have Scott was racing through him as he pulled Scott closer, pushing his hips into Scott’s. A small moan left his lips when Scott nipped his way to his neck. He sucked and nibbled at the vein running down the side of Isaac’s neck until he was mewling loudly. Isaac had never felt such fire in his veins with anyone else like he had Scott. 

“Scott...” Isaac moaned, clutching Scott’s biceps. He needed to breathe but couldn’t with the way Scott was pushing against him. Isaac was pinned to the door with Scott’s strength but Isaac loved it. He tried to stop Scott but when a hand drifted down to Isaac’s cock, all thought was lost. 

“I can fucking you hear, you know!” Stiles yelled on the other side of the door which only spurned Isaac on to moan Scott’s name louder. 

“We better stop. I’m sure Stiles wouldn’t want to hear us fucking against the door.” Scott replied, loud enough for Stiles to hear on the other side. There was a thump which meant that Stiles wasn’t playing around. 

Scott seemed to change his mind as he dropped to his knees and zipped down Isaac’s pants. He pulled out Isaac’s erection and sucked it down to the root. Isaac couldn’t help the loud yell that left his lips at the tight, wet heat that surrounded. His head fell back to the door with a loud bang which probably was enough to let Stiles know exactly what was going on. Scott sucked and nipped until Isaac was a blathering mess shooting his release down Scott’s throat. 

Isaac breathed heavily as he leaned over Scott. His fingers were tangled in the other’s hair as he tried to even his breaths. He couldn’t believe that Scott had sucked him off. He trembled at the realization of what had happen as Scott stood and pulled Isaac close to him. He nuzzled Isaac’s hair gently and rumbled soothingly in his chest which calmed Isaac down a little. His Alpha was here to take care of him. 

There was nothing to pay attention to as Scott drug Isaac through the apartment to his room. They could barely hear Stiles outside and when the sound of squealing wheels reached their ears, both werewolves relaxed. Scott was tender as he pulled Isaac out of his clothes and settled him on the bed. Isaac watched through heavy eyes as Scott stripped his own clothes and slipped into his bed. He couldn’t understand why he was sleepy but Isaac wasn’t going to question it. He knew they would talk when the nap was over. WIthout another thought, Isaac turned into Scott’s body and snuggled as close as possible. He settled into place as Scott wrapped a large around him and pressed a kiss into Isaac’s curls. 

When Isaac woke later it was too a kid bouncing on the bed. Luca was excited as he crawled all over Isaac and Scott enthusiastically. Isaac huffed and burrowed deeper into Scott’s arms as he played get away with Luca. The child laughed and wedged his body between the two werewolves. Isaac pretended to still be asleep to play with Luca. Scott was silently laughing as Luca pulled on Isaac’s hair. 

“I’aaaaccccc! Get up!” Luca whined. “You gots to watch me!” 

“I think Isaac is passed out, Luca.” Scott chuckled as he sat up, dislodging his bedmate. 

“I’m awake, I’m awake.” Isaac groaned as he sat up. His hair was probably a mess but he didn’t care right now. The blankets were curled around his and Scott’s hips so their modesty was preserved. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before grabbing Luca and pulling him into his arms. He blew a raspberry on Luca’s cheek who giggled as his father’s appeared in the doorway. Luca ignored them as he played with Isaac. He was having too much fun to even pay attention to the adults but Isaac listened. 

“I see you made up.” Danny smirked, crossing his arms as he watched Luca and Isaac. 

“We still need to talk, that is, if Isaac wants to.” Scott said, catching Isaac’s attention. 

“We will talk. But I need to watch Luca.” Isaac smiled in apology but was surprised when Luca was taken from him. 

“You can talk now. I’m sure Stiles would love to watch Luca. He hasn’t seen him in awhile anyways.” Danny replied, his smile sadistic. 

“Unca ‘tiles?” Luca gasped excitedly. 

“Yes,” Danny laughed as Luca scrambled down from Isaac’s bed and made his way to his father. “We’ll take the squirt to Stiles while you two talk.” 

Isaac didn’t question it as Danny left the room with a smiling Luca. An awkwardness filled the room as he turned to Scott who had his head propped up on one hand and was staring at Isaac. It was like he was home and that Scott was his. The illusion was easy because Scott’s scent was everywhere around Isaac and it was like he’d been there for months. Isaac wanted to preserve the scent and hoard it so he would never lose it. He had forgotten Scott’s scent and he never wanted to lose it again. 

“Isaac,” Scott rumbled as he sat up and leaned against the bed. He pulled Isaac to him, settling the other man between his legs and placing his head on Isaac’s shoulder. Scott idly traced patterns down Isaac’s arms and torso while he breathed in his scent. 

“I hated you after you left. I felt like you had abandoned me and left me grieving for a friend. I was lost without you and I...” Scott took a deep breath to steady himself. “I just wanted to have you back. I wanted to track you down and force you back but I couldn’t. It was your choice to leave but without the notice, I took it hard. I never thought what Allison’s death had been to you. I was just so angry that you had left without a word and didn’t tell me that you needed to get away.” 

Isaac took a deep breath and tried to relax. He hated talking about that time after Allison’s death but Scott deserved to know everything. “She was my best friend. She had been encouraging me to take the next with you because I had been so afraid that I was going to mess things up with you. I had no idea how to date anyone and she helped me so much. I...wanted to get away before I hurt you.” 

“Isaac...” Scott said softly before burying his face into the soft curls. His arms tightened around the man in his lap. He held on as he tried to sort his emotions. Scott buried his face into Isaac’s neck as he curled his fingers into Isaac’s, linking them together. 

Isaac didn’t really know what to say to Scott. He knew he should have said goodbye and explained the situation to Scott before taking off. But the past wasn’t something they could dwell on and Isaac wouldn’t really allow it. He had spent too much time already pitying himself and thinking about what ifs. He had Scott in his bed and curled around him. There was nothing he had wanted more than this moment. 

“It’s okay, Scott. I’m here now and we can start over. I promise.” Isaac whispered, knowing Scott would hear him. The fingers that were connected to his squeezed his hand tightly since it seemed that Scott couldn’t form any words. 

“We’ll have ups and downs, but I want you, Isaac.” Scott whispered as he placed a kiss on the side of Isaac’s neck. He moved his head from Isaac’s neck to press a kiss to his cheek. Scott kept pressing kisses while Isaac smiled. He turned his head to catch Scott’s lips in a another kiss. 

“We’ll be fine.” Isaac murmured against the other’s lips. It wouldn’t be an easy and he knew they had to hash out a lot of things, but Isaac liked the hope that was settling back into him. He knew it would be nourished and even though he and Scott would more than likely fight, they would always work things out.


End file.
